


Shackled In My Embrace

by CherishMimi



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fingerfucking, Rough Oral Sex, Squirting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherishMimi/pseuds/CherishMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on Kurt, you’re totally a unicorn, you should understand. Every relationship has a top and a bottom. A top is the one who has the control and the bottom is the one who…well, doesn’t.” </p>
<p>Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry have an interesting relationship. Quinn Fabray is desperate to understand why. Brittany already knows, and is just along for the entertainment. </p>
<p>Pezberry GKM fill; Featuring Dom!Rachel, sub!Santana, Voyeur/Confused/SortOfGay!Quinn, and Amused!Brittany. </p>
<p>Original prompt inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shackled In My Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Original GKM prompt: "Santana and Rachel are dating. Everyone's pretty sure Santana is Dom one on the relationship. Imagine their reactions when they walk on them going for it with Rachel dominating the crap outta Santana. Can be Quinn instead Santana. But I'm in a Pezberry week time of my own, so I would appreciate very much if that's Santana."
> 
> A/N: I've been stuck in a bit of a rutt involving CA, so I have begun to take on GKM prompts to get my juices flowing again, mostly BDSM ones so that I stay focused on igniting my creativity for CA. I'm currently still working on Chapter 20 as the inspiration comes, but for the sake of putting out some work for you all to read, I found this prompt and decided to fill it. Pezberry is one of my many Faberritana side ships, I ship any combination of the girls, with my OTP being Faberry of course, but this is the first time I've tried writing one of the other ships, so I'm pretty excited about this piece. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Stick with me, I promise to have more CA soon. 
> 
> BTW: The title comes from the Sam Smith and Disclosure song, "Latch", and here are the translations for Santana's spanish: 
> 
> Dios mío - "Oh my god"  
> P-Puto justo ahí, baby... fuck! - "Fucking right there baby, fuck!"  
> Estás jodido conmigo tan bueno, Rae… - "You're fucking me so good, Rae…"
> 
> Hehe, enjoy! ;)

Quinn Fabray saw everything.

She was the certified Queen Bee of McKinley, and because of that status…nothing got past her, _ever_.

She knew everything about every jock, nerd, freak, geek, and those few special people she kept close to her. _Especially_ those she kept close to her. Their business was her business and she made sure to never be kept out of the loop.

So you can imagine the shock she felt when her best friend, Santana “Satan” Lopez, walked into school on a seemingly normal day of their senior year with a laughing Rachel Berry on her arm, donning her cheerios letterman.

She wasn’t the only one in a state of surprise. The entire hallway seemed to freeze in disbelief, watching as Rachel snuggled into her side, giggling at the way the cheerleader whispered into her ear.

Neither of them seemed to notice the way the world stopped around them, staring in utter shock at the way Santana Lopez seemed to _swoon_ over Rachel Berry.

Santana Lopez was _swooning_.

Quinn watched on in confusion, her entire equilibrium feeling off balance at the only piece of information that had ever slipped under her nose. It was ironic, that this was probably one of the most important and shocking things that could ever happen…and she had no clue _how_ it happened.

Santana was her best friend for god’s sake. Two days ago they were eating ice cream and crying over the notebook together (although Quinn had sworn to never let anyone know that Santana Lopez had cried watching any movie, for fear of Santana ending her) and now she was escorting _Rachel Berry_ down the hallways.

How did this happen?

Quinn was still scratching her head when the bell rang and to everyone’s absolute horror, Santana pushed Rachel against the lockers, one hand pressed against the metal above her head, and leaned in to capture her lips in a seemingly searing kiss.

Quinn gasped audibly, her eyes wide with disbelief as Santana moved her hand to Rachel’s waist, pulling her forcefully against her as the kiss deepened.

The entire hallway seemed to be completely enamored with the sight, Rachel wrapping her arms around Santana’s neck, giving her just as much as she seemed to be getting, their tongues obviously _deeply_ intertwined.

Quinn’s eyes widened at the way Santana’s hand slipped down Rachel’s waist to her ass and squeezed the flesh harshly, pushing her short as can be skirt up in the process, before she smacked the flesh soundly. Rachel jerked, and pulled away from the embrace, laughing and smacking Santana’s arm, playfully.

Rachel berry had just let Santana Lopez molest her in the middle of the hallway. What the fuck was _truly_ happening?

Quinn moved closer, watching as Rachel stood on her tippy toes, pressing one last quick kiss to Santana’s lips before spinning around to leave, only to stumble as she noticed Quinn. Blushing, Quinn watched as Rachel waved shyly and stepped around her.

Quinn walked up to Santana cautiously, studying the way her eyes seemed to glaze as she watched Rachel scurry down the hallway, completely oblivious to the wide eyed stares she was receiving from the other students who seemed to just now be moving on to their respective classes.

“Um…what the _hell_ was that?” Quinn said slowly, her eyes filled with confusion. Santana seemed to snap out of her Rachel-induced haze, acknowledging Quinn’s presence.

“Oh hey Q, I didn’t see you there.” She said, opening her locker to place her books inside, while pulling out various other supplies. That in itself was a small sign that something was off, seeing as Santana barely managed to show up to class at all, let alone have actual _supplies_.

“ _Hey Q_? That’s _all_ you have to say to me? Santana, I just watched you eat Rachel Berry’s face _publicly_ and all you can say is hey Q?” Quinn scoffed and Santana shut her locker, before turning to her with a sigh.

“Can we not?” she said softly, rolling her eyes. Sidestepping Quinn, she began to trek down the hallway and Quinn hurried to follow.

“No we definitely _are_ going to talk about this Santana, when did this even happen? I thought you and-“

Santana cut her eyes to Quinn in warning and Quinn swallowed, shaking her head.

“ _Nevermind_ what I thought, I’m your best friend! Why didn’t you tell me?” Quinn rushed out, stalking beside Santana quickly. Santana shook her head.

“I hate to be harsh, but I honestly didn’t want to hear your mouth about it. I know how much you don’t like Rachel.”

Quinn reared back, first at the use of Rachel’s first name coming from Santana’s mouth and the accusation that preceded.

“Wait – you know I’m over the whole _‘I hate Rachel berry for no reason’_ thing!”

Santana sighed and turned to face Quinn. “I _know_ , listen Quinn. What Rachel and I have is something really good and I’m just trying to explore it without having to deal with all the other shit. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…I was just trying to avoid any drama. I’m trying to do this right.” Santana said softly and Quinn felt the air leave her lungs. She had only ever heard Santana talk like that about one other person, and that was Brittany.

And that could only mean one thing:

Santana Lopez was _serious_ about Rachel. So serious that Quinn just smiled and stored the information with the rest of her mental files vowing to be the friend that she never really had been to Santana and support the situation, no matter how _weird_ it was.

Seeing Santana so smitten with Rachel had definitely taken some getting used to, and it seemed the entire school felt the same way.

The glee club was the worse, half of them still staring at the couple with wide eyes every time they entered the room, snuggling up to one another in the back.

It was just so unusual…Rachel Berry, the most irritating person on earth, with the most _easily_ irritated person on earth. What were the fucking odds, and how the hell did it work?

How were the two not only not arguing all the time but actually functioning calmly together? It was a mystery _everyone_ was trying to solve, including Quinn.

Santana was so vicious twenty-four seven, yet when Rachel was around…it all melted away. It was the same effect Brittany had on her, but this time around it was… _different_.

For instance, once the cat was initially out of the bag about the two, Finn had provided a textbook reaction of course. He whined angrily about how Rachel had betrayed him, he kicked over a chair, etc.

Quinn remembered looking at Santana and watching her face redden with her signature rage, her fists clenching. And just as Quinn was prepared to watch Santana go all “Lima heights” Rachel just placed her hand on Santana’s thigh, and all of the anger seemed to evaporate from her body.

It was _mind blowing_.

Even Brittany had to steer Santana out of the room to prevent her from verbally and physically attacking someone. However, Rachel just palmed Santana’s thigh and the girl seemed to almost shrink in size.

Quinn had sat back in her chair, impressed, but she couldn’t stop wondering, how?

She wasn’t the only one.

She passed the glee club’s lunch table and the topic of choice was the one and only topic that mattered to Quinn at the particular moment… _Pezberry_.

“I mean did you hear how Finn was talking to Rachel? I thought for sure Santana was going to claw his eyes out.” Kurt said excitedly and Mercedes nodded frantically in agreement, a true gossip.

“Same. I saw the way she looked, all the usual signs of Satan we’re there, yet… _nothing_.” She finished in amazement and Tina reached over to grab a tot from the girl’s plate.

“It was like Rachel stopped her, I totally saw the way Rachel put her hand on Santana’s leg. It was like she _warned_ her not to do anything. Which is crazy because not even Brittany could keep an angry Santana Lopez from pouncing!” She exclaimed.

Kurt shrugged. “It’s the end of the world.”

“It’s because Rachel’s the top in the relationship.” Brittany said simply, appearing suddenly and sitting next to Kurt, plucking a grape from his plate carelessly.

“What?” Quinn asked, moving towards the table and settling down, fully immersed in the conversation now.

“Oh hi Quinnie!” Brittany exclaimed and Mercedes smirked, scooting over to allow Quinn room. Kurt raised his eyebrows at her.

“Yes hello Quinn, nice of you to stop eavesdropping and finally join us.”

“Shut it, Kurt. What do you mean by top, Brittany?” Quinn asked, and the rest of the table also turned to Brittany in confusion.

“Yes, What do you mean?” Kurt asked with furrowed eyebrows and Brittany rolled her eyes as she usually did when she knew something that no one else did.

“ _Come on_ Kurt, you’re totally a unicorn, you should understand. Every relationship has a top and a bottom. A top is the one who has the control and the bottom is the one who…well, _doesn’t_.” Brittany shrugged and Kurt nodded understandingly.

Tina shook her head. “Wait-what? So _Rachel_ has control over Santana?”

Quinn burst out laughing and everyone looked at her in surprise.

“I’m sorry but that’s just hard to imagine…Santana won’t even listen to her parents, and you’re telling me that she willingly does what Rachel Berry tells her to do?” Quinn snickered incredulously, chalking all this up to another one of Brittany’s insane theories, but Brittany just smiled.

“Believe it or not, it’s the truth. Santana is nothing but a softy underneath all those walls…and Rachel is the one that knocked them down. Good for her.” Brittany tilted her head. “It’s actually kind of hot too. Hmm.”

And just like that, Brittany had cracked the unknown code on the relationship between Santana and Rachel.

Of course, the entire Glee club then became addicted to finding out if this was the truth, if Rachel really did wear the pants in the relationship.

But there was just no other sign. They all had taken to studying the girl’s whenever they got a chance and everything seemed normal. They talked and laughed and shared conversation like a normal couple, and as a matter of fact when they did display affection… _Santana_ seemed to always initiate, always grabbing Rachel and ravishing her.

Brittany’s theory began to fall apart in front of Quinn’s eyes.

Until one very, _very_ tense Monday morning.

It had been a particularly rigorous cheerios practice. Sue had run Santana ragged, forcing her to run a consecutive _thirty_ laps along with a seemingly endless amount of suicides. It was harsh even for Sue and Santana was seething by the time she stomped out of the locker room.

Quinn had watched her trudge around the school, no Rachel in sight…every bit of the bitch she always had been so Quinn trailed her, fearing for the lives of any student who dared to get in her way.

And then lunch rolled around, and as she had just settled into a peaceful mind, journeying to meet her girlfriend at her locker, she and Quinn just happened to turn a corner just in time to witness Dave Karofsky gearing up to throw a slushy at Rachel.

Before Quinn even registered what was about to happen, Santana had already began shoving people out of the way, and right as Dave geared his arm up to douse Rachel, Santana threw him into the lockers.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” She growled murderously, knocking the drink to the ground.

He shook her off of him forcefully, the strength behind the push sending her to the ground and Quinn rushed forward, prepared to pounce.

“Get your little _dyke_ hands off of me, Lopez!” He spat, turning to the cheerio who was rising to her feet quickly, fire in her eyes.

“What the _fuck_ is your problem, Karofsky? Berry’s off limits, you fucking know that!” Santana seethed and Karofsky rolled his eyes.

“She _was_ off limits, but you know…I honestly can’t stand the sight of you and the tranny sucking face. So I thought maybe a nice _ice_ shower would help her cool down…” He sneered, before glancing down at the spilled drink.

Santana slammed him into the lockers. “Do not _fucking_ talk about her like that!” She growled and Dave frowned at the strength Santana displayed, yanking her arms off of him.

“You don’t _own_ this school, Lopez. Not since you decided to make Manhands your prison-wife, I mean honestly…all of the girls here and you decided to start fucking RuPaul? That’s a low even for you, _Lezpez_.” He laughed, shaking his head.

The words even stung Quinn, and she glanced around searching for Rachel, who had unfortunately became lost in the crowd. Turning back to Santana, Quinn watched the hatred fill up Santana’s eyes and before she could get to her, she snapped.

“Santana _don’t_ -“

“You fucking piece of shit!“ Santana screeched, lunging for Dave, her hands clawing at his face.

Quinn rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Santana’s waist, attempting to yank her from the boy’s body.

“Santana no! No!” She tried, finally succeeding in untangling the girl from Karofsky, who was clutching his face.

“That crazy bitch almost took my eyes out!”

“You stay away from Rachel! Or I’ll claw your dick off you son of a bitch!” Santana spat, and then came the rushed Spanish, and that’s when the students began to fear for their lives. This was a Santana that had been pushed too far.

Rachel Berry was the button and Karofsky had pushed it, _hard_.

Quinn was having a hard time keeping the girl controlled. Her arms and legs were flailing and she continued to scream in Spanish, her body hot with rage.

Miraculously Quinn spotted Rachel, who had finally managed to brave the crowd, rushing forward towards a bucking Santana who was still trying to break from Quinn’s hold.

Instead of coming forward and doing whatever it was she usually did to calm Santana down, Rachel just stood there…staring the girl as she continued to throw a fit.

“Let me _go_ , Quinn!” Santana growled and Quinn held on tighter, glancing at Rachel in disbelief. She was just standing there, watching the girl struggle in Quinn’s arms.

“I can’t do that Santana, you’re gonna get yourself in trouble-“

“I don’t _care,_ I want to fucking kill him!” Santana spat and Quinn’s eyes widened. This definitely was a Santana too far gone in her rage.

“Rachel, a little help?” Quinn pleaded and Rachel crossed her arms.

“Put her down, Quinn.”

“What? Are you crazy?” Quinn scoffed, but Rachel wasn’t moving, her eyes were firm and calm.

“I’m serious. Put her down.” Rachel replied, and that time it sounded like a command, so Quinn obeyed. She released Santana.

The girl pounced as soon as her feet touched the floor, lunging towards the direction Karofsky had disappeared in. Quinn’s eyes widened in horror but then something absolutely _insane_ happened.

“Santana stop it!” Rachel snapped, stomping her foot angrily.

The entire hallway froze as Santana Lopez stilled.

She literally halted. The anger was still there, her knuckles twitching and her cheeks were flushed. However she stood rooted in front of Rachel, who stared at her daringly, her arms crossed over her chest.

Santana clenched her jaw. “Rachel…he fucking _deserves_ -“

“I _mean it_ Santana, stop.” Rachel said firmly and Quinn watched the defiance appear in Santana’s pupils, fueled by her rage from the events of the entire day.

“No, I will _not_ fucking stop!” Santana snapped and Quinn watched Rachel’s eyebrows rise, and suddenly the air shifted around them. Quinn glanced at Santana and she saw something flicker behind her dilated pupils, something like fear.

Silence passed between them, a silence where only Rachel glared at Santana and everyone else seem to hang onto the tension in rapt fascination.

During that silence, Quinn watched Santana shrink…much like she had in the choir room that day, underneath Rachel’s stare this time.

Rachel’s jaw tightened, before she raised her chin and spun on her heel, walking away. Leaving Santana standing there in the middle of the hallway, seemingly afraid.

“R-Rachel _wait_!” Santana called, following her. And Quinn watched in confusion, looking around the crowd and wondering where they might be going before she locked eyes with Kurt and Mercedes who both stared back at her in encouragement. Kurt even going as far as to ‘shoo’ her with his hands, towards their direction. ‘Follow them!’, he mouthed.

So Quinn did. She took a moment to scream at the large group of students that had formed around the couple, telling them to move out of her fucking way and to move along.

Once all of the students began to cower, Quinn stalked down the hallway, wondering where the two might have went. Halfway around the corner, Quinn felt a presence behind her, walking just as quickly and talking quicker.

“Choir room, Quinn.” Kurt sing-songed before dipping left, pulling Mercedes along with him and leaving Quinn all alone on her pursuit.

She resisted the urge to smack her forehead. Of course they were going to go the choir room. It _was_ Rachel Berry.

Quinn quickened her footsteps, pushing through students quickly and heading towards the choir room door far off in the distance.

For some unknown reason, she had to see this through. Although it all seemed very strange, the obsession she now had with finding out what the key to Santana and Rachel’s relationship really was.

And upon reaching the door to the choir room, the sounds that assaulted Quinn’s ears made her wonder if she was really prepared to understand the depth of which Santana and Rachel’s relationship ran.

“You acted like a complete brat out there, Santana. And you blatantly disrespected and disobeyed me.”

Quinn pulled her head away from the door in confusion.

If her memory served her correctly, it was Karofsky that disrespected Rachel…and what was this about disobedience? Rachel’s voice seemed firm and filled with… _authority_.

Quinn bit her lip and decided to take a chance and peer into the little window of the choir room. Hopefully the couple wouldn’t see her.

So she very stealthily glanced through the glass and gasped at the sight that greeted her eyes.

There was Santana Lopez, on her knees in her cheerios uniform, her head bowed in embarrassment in front of a very, very angry Rachel Berry.

It was the weirdest thing Quinn had ever seen. Suddenly she began to wonder if she was in an alternate universe. And alternate universe where spitfire cheerios became completely obedient to their sudden girlfriends. A universe where Rachel Berry had some sort of control over Santana Lopez.

Quinn watched Santana shake her head, heard the pleading tone of her voice.

“Rachel _please_ -“

_Smack_.

The sound was so loud and unmistakable that Quinn jumped and reared back from it.

She couldn’t believe it. Rachel had just smacked Santana across the face, and _hard_. Quinn reached for the handle, anger flaring up inside of her suddenly.

Was this the key? Was Rachel abusing Santana? Quinn caught herself, waiting on Santana to retaliate, but Santana stayed put, her eyes trained onto the floor and her chest heaving. Quinn could tell the skin on her face was beginning to redden and she growled, turning the handle to the door and preparing to intervene.

“Quinn no!” A voice hissed and Quinn whipped around to see Brittany rushing up to her and placing her hand against the door, blocking Quinn from entering.

“Brittany, get _out_ of my way.” Quinn snapped and Brittany shook her head.

“It’s not what you think Quinn.” Brittany reassured and Quinn scoffed angrily.

“No it’s far worse than I thought! Rachel’s been _abusing_ Santana, that’s how she’s been “topping” her!”

Brittany sighed. “Rachel hasn’t been abusing San, Quinn-“

Quinn folded her arms. “Oh Really? Well then why is Santana on her knees and why did I just watch Rachel smack her across the face, huh? I don’t think that’s how _normal_ relationships work, Brittany. Now move before she hurts Santana anymore!” Quinn rushed out, fully preparing to push Brittany out of the way.

“ _Quinn_! Stop assuming things for one second and look at them. _Really_ look at them.”

Brittany reached for Quinn and forced her to look through the window again.

“Britt I don’t wanna-“

“Just shut up and _look_ , Quinnie.”

Quinn snapped her mouth shut and watched the way Rachel walked around Santana, her eyes fiery. She stopped behind the kneeling cheerio.

“I _love_ you Santana.” She said softly and Quinn tilted her head in confusion, watching the way Santana closed her eyes at the words, sighing deeply.

“I know, Rachel…” She murmured and Rachel reached up to her hair, pulling her ponytail loose and watching her long thick hair fall around her face and down her back.

Quinn raised her eyebrows at the sight, completely taken aback by the sudden beauty of Santana, softened up and kneeling, her long hair falling in beautiful waves all around her.

“Wow…” Quinn whispered without thinking and she felt Brittany smiling.

“I know.” She chuckled and Quinn watched Rachel thread her fingers through the hair softly, lovingly, before tightening her fingers around the strands and pulling Santana’s head back. Quinn tensed as Santana cried out in pain, but Brittany placed a reassuring hand on her back.

“Just watch, Quinn.”

So Quinn did.

She watched as Rachel leaned over and pressed her mouth against Santana’s forehead, softly. It was a kiss so tender that it even made Quinn shiver and she heard Santana moan as soon as Rachel’s lips touched her forehead.

“I _love_ you, Rachel…” Santana gasped audibly and Rachel released her hair, causing her head to fall forward again.

“Show me.” Rachel commanded softly, stalking around to Santana’s front and snapping her fingers. At the sound, Santana stood to her feet and pulled her cheerios skirt up, reaching underneath with both of her hands to pull her spankies and underwear down her legs. She stepped out of them and she handed them to Rachel who stuffed them into the back of her skirt.

“Tell me.”

“I love you, Rachel.” Santana repeated softly, staring into Rachel’s eyes. Rachel licked her lips and reached for Santana, pulling her face to hers for a deep kiss that made even Quinn feel a little hot underneath her collar.

Rachel backed Santana up towards the piano before she pressed her up against it. One hand threaded again through her hair and another slid up another Santana’s cheerio’s skirt, moving quickly and causing Santana to throw her head back and moan wantonly.

The obscene noise made Quinn blush and Brittany giggled.

“I want to spank your tight ass _red_ for being such a disobedient little brat, Santana.” Rachel husked out, pressing her mouth against Santana’s neck and biting into her flesh harshly. Santana whined, clenching her eyes shut.

“But I can’t bring myself to do it…because deep down, I know you were just defending me.” Rachel said softly with a smile. Santana nodded.

“ _Yes_ , Rachel.” She agreed and Rachel’s hand moved again underneath her skirt causing Santana’s eyes to open wide and her mouth to gape.

“And you know what? The thought of you defending me really makes me _wet_ Santana…” Rachel purred into Santana’s ear and Quinn blushed harder at the words, her body heating up at the way Santana cried out, gripping Rachel’s arm as her hand moved in a rhythm, obviously deep inside of Santana.

“Britt…I-I _think_ I get it now…” Quinn whispered. Brittany smiled behind Quinn, her own eyes glued to the scene in front of her.

“Just wait…”

“My feisty little girl…” Rachel hummed and Santana nodded desperately.

“Tell me.” Rachel commanded, pulling back to look at Santana, who had grown flushed in the face, obviously reacting to whatever Rachel’s fingers were doing underneath her skirt.

“I-I _l_ - _love_ you…” Santana moaned, her eyes desperate. Rachel smiled and to Quinn’s utter surprise, pulled her hand from Santana’s skirt, grabbed her around the waist and _lifted_ Santana onto the piano top.

“How…?” Quinn wondered in shock, she’d never seen Rachel be so…forceful, so dominant.

_Dominant_.

“Oh my god.” Quinn gasped suddenly, the preverbial light bulb appearing over her head as she suddenly had a very intense realization.

Brittany hummed behind her. “ _Yeah_.”

Rachel flipped up Santana’s skirt, revealing her bare sex to the empty choir room and Quinn’s eyed widened in disbelief at the way Rachel gazed at Santana’s flesh hungrily. It was incredibly inappropriate and incredibly sexy and she knew she should stop looking now, but now that Quinn knew…she couldn’t tear her eyes away.

“This is _mine_ , Santana.” Rachel said firmly, staring up into Santana’s eyes, those of which began to bleed with desperation and desire. Need, even.

“It’s _yours_ , Rachel.”

“This pussy, this body…I control it. I _own_ it. Forever.” Rachel recited confidently, rubbing her hands against Santana’s thighs, and Quinn watched as Santana moaned instantly at Rachel’s words, agreeing.

“ _Forever_ , Rachel. Forever…”

“I’m gonna eat your pussy, Santana. I’m gonna eat your pussy so _good_ …and I’m gonna make you come so hard. You’re going to beg me to stop.” Rachel said roughly, spreading Santana’s thighs apart and licking her lips at the way Santana’s pussy seem to drip.

“God you’re perfect, baby… _perfect_. Tell me…” Rachel moaned desperately, looking up at Santana one last time, and even Quinn could tell how dark and hungry Rachel’s eyes had become. There was no turning back now, she was getting ready to do some _major_ damage to Santana, and it was obvious by Santana’s face that Santana knew that.

She nodded, leaning back on her palms. “I love you, Rachel…I-I… _OH_ …”

Santana cried out as Rachel dove into her sex, her tongue lapping at her folds vigorously. Santana threw her head back, and Quinn gasped at the way Rachel gripped Santana’s thighs, bobbing her head against her pussy eagerly, licking inside her folds and tasting every bit of Santana she possibly could.

“Oh my god…” Quinn murmured, furrowing her eyebrows at the way Rachel dug into Santana, thrusting her tongue deep within the girl like she had been dying to do it all day. She was groaning into her sex too, like Santana was the best thing she had ever tasted. She glanced up at Santana who was rolling her hips and moaning with abandon, staring down at Rachel with wide eyes.

_“Dios mío, Rachel…fuck…”_ She cursed sexily, her feet curving and scraping against Rachel’s spine as she licked her hole expertly, flicking her tongue against her clit before nipping at the engorged flesh.

Rachel yanked Santana forward, causing her ass to dangling off the edge of the piano, allowing her more space to thrust her tongue deeper and Jesus Christ how long could Rachel stay down there without breathing?

“F-Fuck…Rae…” Santana whined desperately, Rachel lips now wrapped around her clit, sucking greedily and moaning loudly. Rachel was working Santana over hard and dirty, like she had done it thousands of times before.

Pulling back, Rachel reached up. “Open up.” She said and Santana obeyed, panting. Rachel thrust two of her fingers into Santana’s mouth, watching the way the girl moaned around her digits, wetting them eaferlywith the perfect amount of saliva.

“Good girl…” Rachel cooed, pulling her fingers free and attaching her mouth back to Santana’s pussy, fucking her hard a couple of times with her tongue before slipping her fingers deep into her channel and curling them upwards.

“OH _shit_! Rachel…b-baby…god…” Santana called out, her stomach muscles clenching along with her closed eyes. Quinn couldn’t believe it. It looked like Santana was in heaven. As if Rachel was forcing her body to the highest maximum level of ecstasy. It was… _really fucking hot_.

“What is she…?” Quinn wondered, watching the way Rachel smirked as she thrust her fingers into Santana deeply, moaning herself at the way the girl began to cant her hips against her hand, humping her digits back as they thrust deep inside of her.

“She’s hitting her g-spot.” Brittany answered knowingly and Quinn tilted her head.

“How do you know?”

“ _P-Puto justo ahí,_ _baby_... fuck!” Santana called out, arching her back and throwing her head backwards, her hair whipping against the piano.

“That’s how I know.”

Rachel began thrusting with more force, watching Santana’s face contort in ecstasy, her hips rolling desperately against Rachel’s fingers.

“That’s it baby, goodness you look so sexy…letting me fuck you on the piano…” Rachel teased, bringing her other unoccupied hand up to her mouth, sucking on her middle finger slowly, still keeping her perfect tempo inside of Santana’s pussy.

Santana cried out, the noises escaping her throat absolutely pornographic. Quinn felt her own body clench in anticipation. She wasn’t exactly sure how Rachel knew Santana’s body so well, and began to wonder just how long the two of them _had_ been together.

“ _Estás jodido conmigo tan bueno, Rae…_ ” Santana practically sobbed and Rachel moaned.

“I know baby…” She answered, before biting her lip. She brought her finger to Santana’s ass, caressing the crease of it as she continued fucking her pussy with abandon.

Santana’s eyes opened and she glanced down at Rachel suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up at the feeling of her lone finger sliding against Santana’s ass cheek, and Quinn’s own eyes widened.

“Is she really going to…?” Quinn panicked.

Brittany gasped, “Holy-“

“ _Ohhhhhh_ ….!” Santana groaned, laying down on the piano top completely, her body seizing up as Rachel slipped her finger all the way inside of her asshole, all the way to the _knuckle_.

Quinn couldn’t look away even if she wanted to at this point. Rachel was now filling Santana up completely and fucking the girl so intensely that she was thrashing against the piano, moaning incoherently. Santana had quite literally lost complete control of her body.

“Oh my god… _San_ …” Rachel moaned, alternating her thrusts between Santana’s ass and pussy, her eyes trained, completely mesmerized at the way both holes seemed to drag against her fingers, sucking them in every single time.

Quinn watched, as Santana became a slave to Rachel’s fingers, completely unable to get a grip on the sensations overtaking her body. Even a blind man would be able to tell that Santana was close.

Quinn was almost afraid. The way Santana’s body began convulsing around Rachel’s fingers, and the way Rachel’s thrusts became harder, rougher.

“R-Rae…fuck… _fuck_ …please…” Santana begged, slamming her palm against the piano.

“You wanna come, baby?” Rachel asked and Santana cried out. Quinn felt like she was ready to combust watching the entire thing play out in front of her.

“Y-Yes…please let me come, Rae…oh _god_ …”

Rachel hummed. “Come on, San. Come for me.”

And with those words, Rachel leaned forward and sucked Santana’s clit into her mouth forcefully, while ramming both Santana’s asshole and pussy simultaneously.

The result was…almost _unreal_.

Santana’s breath hitched and she arched off of the piano, her mouth open in a silent scream. Her body was completely still as she came, as Rachel moaned against her pussy, her fingers working the orgasm through her convulsing body. Quite literally fucking her into oblivion.

Quinn wondered for Santana’s safety, watching the way her body began to shake suddenly, her thighs quivering around Rachel’s head and noticing the way Rachel’s fingers seem to still push hard inside of her body.

And then, Santana _screamed_.

The sound was so high pitched and foreign that it startled Quinn and Brittany. Santana began to hit the piano top repeatedly, her hips snapping against Rachel’s mouth violently as she almost attempted to run from Rachel’s touch.

Quinn was gaping at the sight, at the way Santana fell apart against Rachel.

“N-N-No… _no_ _no_ … _n_ -!” She cried out suddenly, sitting straight up.

“Oh fuck,” Rachel cried out, pulling her mouth free and slipping her fingers out of Santana to rip her thighs apart, just in time to watch a stream of fluid shoot out of Santana quickly.

“Oh my god!” Both Quinn and Brittany gasped at the same time.

Santana cried out loudly, her eyes wide and focused on her pussy, clenching around nothing as she continued to squirt out large streams of her own juices. Rachel pressed her forehead against Santana’s, moaning and gripping her thighs as she watched Santana’s cum shoot out uncontrollably.

“Yes, that’s it, baby…that’s _it_ …” Rachel purred, and Santana continued to sob, still coming, gushing ejaculate out of her pussy.

“Oh god, look at you go, San…” Rachel said in awe, her voice caught in between a moan and a laugh. She reached up to tickle Santana’s clit, mesmerized by the way her cum seem to leak from her pussy uncontrollably. Santana was squirming and groaning now, incoherent and completely lost to the feeling.

“P-Please…no… _no_ _more_ …please…I p-promise I’ll be a good-girl…I promise I-I’ll…. _oh_ , Rachel…. _please_ …” Santana begged, tears falling from her eyes, wrapping her arms around Rachel’s neck, her thighs shaking as fluids continued to drip from her pussy.

Quinn didn’t know whether to be disgusted by the entire thing or be jealous of whatever feelings were coursing through Santana’s body. She’d never heard of anyone coming so _good_ that they couldn’t even handle it.

Rachel smiled knowingly and cupped Santana’s pussy, leaning between her legs to kiss her soundly, massaging her sex gently as she kissed her, easing her down from her orgasmic haze as calmly as she possibly could.

Quinn watched in fascination as Santana’s sobs began to die in Rachel’s mouth, the tension slowly leaving her body. Santana wrapped her legs around Rachel’s waist and pulled her into her body tightly, as close as she could.

Rachel pulled away, cupping Santana’s face, smiling into her hazy eyes. Santana looked almost drunk, her eyes heavy and lidded and her body completely spent. She had been defiled and debauched and it was all over her. It seemed to not matter, though.

Rachel licked her lips. “Tell me.”

Santana closed her eyes with a sigh. “I _love_ you.”

Rachel leaned in for a kiss. “And I love _you_ , baby.”

Quinn jerked away from the window quickly, turning away from the sight and clearing her throat. Brittany raised an eyebrow meaningfully, much like her captain would have done to her and smiled.

“You’re right…their relationship isn’t normal. It’s _awesome_.” Brittany said looping her arm around Quinn’s.

Quinn laughed in shock, running her hand over her slicked back hair. “I-I guess so. Who would’ve thought…Rachel Berry topping Santana Lopez…” She murmured in a daze, letting Brittany steer her from the door.

“It’s a strange, _strange_ world we live in Quinnie.”

 

 

 


End file.
